


Golden Child Mao Mao

by WriterFromTheVoid



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Gen, Gets sad, Golden Child Mao Mao, Mao Mao has sleep problems, Sad Flashbacks, Shin Mao is still a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2020-10-05 06:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterFromTheVoid/pseuds/WriterFromTheVoid
Summary: What if instead of being neglected by his dad, Mao Mao was actually the Golden Child out of siblings? In this AU Shin Mao has actually gave attention to Mao Mao. Though this came with a consequence. After a monster attack, Shin Mao had starred to overwork Mao Mao to be stronger. However, he never paid attention to his emotional needs.





	1. Chapter 1

Dreams weren't supposed to be real. But why did Mao Mao keep having this one? The same dream over and over. The same dream that was a memory that was turning into a nightmare. The same dream that would cause the soon to be sheriff to wake up in the middle of the night with tears on his face.

Mao Mao had woken from the nightmare he just had. One of the nightmares that were caused by his dad. Usually, this nightmare only happened occasionally but lately, it has been happening almost three times a week. At this point, Mao Mao started getting used to it. This was just one of the few nightmares he had been given by his dad.

There were a ton that was caused by past memories, Shin Mao. Some included leaving out a young Mao Mao in a thunderstorm after he forgot to train. Another included Shin Mao yelling at him for forgetting his weapon once.

When he had nightmares like this it was hard to go back to sleep. Once he was awake the usual quiet sounds of HQ started to sound louder than usual. Mao Mao had looked over to the clock that said:”2:00 AM” he gave out a sigh. It would take a while to go back to sleep. Hopefully, he wouldn't be up all night. Again. Yep, this wasn't the first time this happened. 

He just decided to get up for the day. No point in going back to sleep if he knew he couldn't. He always had to be perfect. If he didn't Shin Mao would be angry. Mao Mao never exactly told anyone else about this but his co-hero Badgerclops. He would always try to help but Mao Mao always told him it was okay. He didn't need anyone getting involved.

He had walked over to the kitchen to fix his usual cup of coffee in his mug given to him by Shin Mao. The only gift he got from his dad. The mug has said ”World’s Best Daughter.” Mao Mao didn't seem to notice the fact it s, daughter. He was just happy he got a gift from his dad.

He sat on the couch with his mug of coffee as he listened to the sounds of HQ. This was gonna be another long night.


	2. A Golden Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's almost morning for GoldenMao and Badgerclops.

Mao Mao had watched some of the late-night shows. The shows were usually just reruns of soap operas or a cartoon called Kendo Ken. Mao Mao usually only watched it at times like this when he couldn't go back to sleep because of nightmares. 

Mao Mao was about to fix another a cup of coffee. He was already done with his 2nd cup.

He looked out the window and it looked like the sun had started rising a little. It was about to be another day of fighting evil. He quickly heard the loud alarm clock go off in the other room. Badgerclops would wake up soon.

He tried to walk over to the kitchen in hopes Badgerclops wouldn't guess he stayed up all night again. Though Badgerclops would probably notice this easily. He would somehow always notice that the cat had been up all night.

The sound of the yelling alarm clock eventually stopped. Mao Mao soon head the sounds of the door opening he had looked over to see Badgerclops. 

”Good Morning.” Badgerclops yawned as he went over to the kitchen to fix a cup of coffee and a bowl of cereal for himself. Mao Mao had decided to join him by the table even though he wasn't hungry. He supposed it just got boring listening to the same quiet sounds of HQ and just wanted someone to talk to.

For a while they just sat in awkward silence not sure what to say to each other. The sound of the TV show was the only thing making this situation left awkward. 

“So...” Badgerclops spoke. Someone needed to break the silence. Mao Mao looked up at him.

”What are we gonna do today?” He asked. Mao Mao hesitated to answer. But he didn't exactly have a choice it would be the not to answer after all. 

”I'm not sure. Maybe just fight villains like usual since we had our break last week?” Mao Mao answered. It was true they did have a break from fighting crime last week. It felt like torture to Mao Mao since he wanted to fight evil and no take some dumb break. Maybe fighting more villains would make his dad proud of him. 

”Cool. I wonder what kind of villains we're gonna fight today.” Badgerclops said. They were always fighting different types of villains like how they fought those thieves who robbed a town and that one villain with a laser ray.

”We should probably hurry soon. Evil never rests.” Mao Mao getting up from the table.

”Isn’t it Justice that never rests?” Badgerclops asked as he got up as well. Mao Mao had gone back to his room to grab his katana. 

”Evil doesn’t rest either. We have to fight all evil.” He replied as he walked back out his room with his katana.

The two walked outside to the aerocycle. ”Let’s hurry.” Mao Mao said as he started up the aerocycle. Their helmets had appeared and they started to fly off from HQ.


	3. Golden Falling Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mao Mao and Badgerclops accidentally crash into the valley. Only to be met with a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. You may have noticed that Chapter 4 has been deleted. This is because I thought it was rushed(which it was since I wanted to get it out quickly)so I will try to take my time with the new one. If you have any questions then ask them in the comments.
> 
> Update-March 30th
> 
> Hello everyone! I apologize for the hiatus. I am still interested in making this AU and it will return on April 5th. If you still insist on reading, then thanks.

The two had been driving the Aerocycle looking for any trouble to solve or villains to fight. After all it was there job as Sheriff’s. It was a bit cloudy but that didn’t exactly stop Mao Mao. He could drive even if it was fog(of course he would have to turn the headlights on because safety...)whenever he drove too fast Badgerclops would always warn him to be careful not to crash into anything.

Occasionally they would find a ship. On that ship we’re no good sky pirates. Today would be one of those occasion where Mao Mao and Badgerclops would have to fight the sky pirates. The ship full of pirates had just been in the air. Mao Mao had been driving the aerocycle towards the ship. Mao Mao was good at sneak attacks but he never did one on a whole ship full of pirates.

Mao Mao had parked the aerocycle. Both him and Badgerclops had gotten off. The way up to where the sky pirates were looked like a lot so Badgerclops had used his robot arm so they could reach the top. The aerocycle would have been too much attention.

“Are you sure this sneak attack is a good idea?” Badgerclops spoke breaking the silence as his robot arm was bringing them to the top. “We never did a sneak attack on the sky pirates before.”

“It’ll be fine! How bad can it be?” Mao Mao asked. Mao Mao wasn’t exactly scared they had fought the sky’s pirates before...how could one sneak attack on them be different?

“I don’t know, dude. This didn’t exactly go so well last time. We almost got caught and captured by that evil wizard!” Badgerclops explained.

“Like I said it’s gonna be fine!” Mao Mao said again. Before Badgerclops could protest any more they had already reached the top of the ship.

The two had hid when they got to the top of the ship. It looked like that Orangusnake was doing roll call? That was a bit weird....It looked like he had new sky pirates with him. This mission was gonna be hard.

As Orangusnake did roll call(including himself). The two were thinking of the best sneak attack. They wouldn’t exactly sure what to do both just thought it would come on the way up to the top of the ship. Mao Mao had suddenly got a idea.

“Badgerclops let me see you’re robot arm!” He said as he tried to grab his robot arm but Badgerclops moved away.

“Dude you know I don’t like it when people just touch my robot arm like that! You know what happened last time! That village got destroyed! Maybe we should just go home or fight another villian. We never fought this many sky pirates!”

“You’re right.” Mao Mao frowned. “Maybe we should just go home.” Badgerclops had turned to leave but Mao Mao had quickly grabbed his robot arm. 

“Dude!” Badgerclops has yelled it started a shouting competition between the two getting the attention of the sky’s pirates. Orangusnake has turned with a disappointed look at them. “And who are you two?” The question had made the two pause but when Mao Mao saw the opportunity he pressed the button on Badgerclops arm causing a laser to be shot from it destroying part of the ship. Some of the sky pirates fell off.

“Steel wing! Why aren’t you flying?!” Orangusnake asked. Steel wing one of the sky pirates was falling. “These wings are too heavy!” He yelled. Orangusnake had turned to see who was left. He was obviously disappointed. The worst sky’s pirates had to be left with him.

Mao Mao and Badgerclops has quickly made their way off the ship. “See I told you we could-“ Mao Mao wasn’t able to finish his sentence before he crashed into Pure Heart. However he didn’t know that yet. He didn’t even know that his adventure was just beginning.


	4. Pure Heart Valley Part 1

Well, things didn’t really go as planned. Well crashing into a giant gem didn’t seem planned at all. One second, the two had been riding on the Aerocycle, the next it had crashed into what seemed like a giant gem.

The two hadn’t seen it in the first place, it almost felt like it just came out of nowhere,which from their view, It did. After crashing into the giant gem with the Aerocycle, Mao Mao and Badgerclops had fallen off the Aerocycle and now the two had been in what seemed like a town. Though it was currently unknown to them.

Badgerclops had been passed out in the fountain of the town, While Mao Mao had been on the ground. After a few moments of dealing with the pain from the impact, The cat had gotten up off the ground. This place didn’t seem familiar to him. He and Badgerclops usually travelled a lot to help fight crime in different places but never had they gone to a place such as this.

Mao Mao had been thinking a lot about what had just happened. “Where are we?” was one of the main questions in his head, but his thinking had been interrupted by a rustling in the bushes. It had frightened the cat a bit. Mao Mao got his katana out ready to fight.

“Badgerclops, wake up.” Mao Mao said in a quiet but serious tone. Badgerclops still seem to be out, so this time Mao Mao said it in an annoyed, not so quiet tone. “Badgerclops, wake up.” From the sound of Mao Mao's loud voice scaring the badger, he had fallen into the fountain, that just woke him up even more. “I’m up…” Badgerclops said. He still sounded a bit out of it, but he had gotten his arm cannon ready for any attacks. 

Suddenly, there had been a tug on Mao Mao’s cape. Without hesitation, Mao Mao had pointed his katana at what seemed to be a hamster. “Hello!” The hamster spoke. Mao Mao moved his katana away from the hamster.

Soon, more of what seemed like this town’s citizens seem to come out of the bushes. They all seem nice and not really aware of the danger that Mao Mao and Badgerclops had done. “What is this place…?” Mao Mao tried to speak, but had been interrupted by a voice.”This is Pure Heart Valley.” The voice spoke. “And I am King Snugglemagne.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the short chapter, I wanted to get this chapter out after not updating for so long. I will try to make the next chapter longer. If you still want to read the story, than thank you for staying.
> 
> Edit(July 12th): Hey, everyone. I'm still here. I just haven't had time to make fanfics or update chapters due to school but since it's over Ill try to put more of my time into making chapters better since I wrote the first few chapters when I was still new to fanfic writing.


End file.
